


Say That Love Is Forever?

by rydayhaven



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Im tired, M/M, Pollux (mentioned), Short One Shot, Theyre gay, casee, headcannons, i could continue this in theory, im soft for them, kinda angst, these are my thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydayhaven/pseuds/rydayhaven
Summary: Lee Fletcher always had a bad reputation around camp when it came to his love life, but Castor looked past that to see the real Lee.
Relationships: Castor & Lee Fletcher, Castor/Lee Fletcher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Say That Love Is Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am that Lee Fletcher on tiktok (ry.dayhaven)   
> Welcome to my headcannons I've been working on with whytewolf64
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> (thank you) 
> 
> -Bek

Lee always had the reputation of being a bit… promiscuous around camp. An Apollo child, must be like his father after all. So, Lee decided why no fall into the stereotype. He just wanted something,  _ needed _ someone in his life that didn’t just look at him like another number in their book of broken hearts. 

He sat at the end of the table, picking at the scrambled eggs in front of him. He could hear the kids around him whisper his name and laugh. He looked into his water and a furious blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Heyo Fletch,”  _ oh no _ .

“What do you want, Castor?” Lee snapped a bit. 

“No need to be so harsh,” the blond said as he leaned back against the table, “What’s up?” 

Lee glared at him. 

“...Yeah I know,” Castor’s smirk faded and he sighed, “I can’t believe Luke would just say that stuff?” 

“I can,” Lee shrugged, “I broke his heart after all.” 

“Doesn’t give him the right to  _ say _ that, I mean, if I was your boyfriend I would never do that,” Castor said, “N-not that I’m saying- I mean- You’re really cute but- AH that’s not helping!” 

Lee laughed as Castor stumbled over his words. It was refreshing for him to have someone treat him so calmly. He looked into Castor’s rich purple eyes and bonked his head on Castor’s shoulder. 

“You’re funny,” Lee smiled, “It’s… nice…” 

Castor’s cheeks burned as he let the Apollo boy scoot closer to him. Lee was smaller than he was, his skin was smooth with little dots of freckles in random patterns. He smelled like fresh linen, maybe mixed with rosemary. Castor rested his chin on the mop of light brown hair and prayed that this moment would never end. Just a little longer with Lee in his arms. 

Lee looked up at Castor and Castor swore he melted there and then. Lee’s lips were parted slightly, his hazel eyes dazed and the way his homemade septum piercing sparkled in the light just showed how much Lee tried to control his life.

He remembered the day Lee pierced his own nose. He walked into Cabin 7 to see Lee over the sink with blood trickling down his arms and his head over the sink. But Lee didn’t cry, he just looked at Castor with a smile. 

Castor assumed that Lee’s default was to smile, to show nothing was wrong even though on the inside Lee was screaming out for attention. He grew up with Lee by his side, as Lee was Pollux’s best friend. 

“What are you waiting for?” Lee said, “Kiss me already.” 

“Lee, I’m not going to do that,” Castor shook his head, “How about this, you go out on a picnic with me and we’ll see?” 

And with that, Castor got himself mixed in with the most powerful Apollo child to ever live… even if it was a short life… 


End file.
